1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a pad more specifically to a removal pad to facilitate life and permit people to use steps more safely.
2. Description of the Prior Act
We know that non-skids pads, self-adhesive strip, or carpet are often installed on steps but during the Winter, they absorb water which turns to ice.
In this new patent, pads cover on the steps and are self-maintained by two safety bindings. Pad installation is easy, does not need any specific tool or skilled worker and can be installed when needed.